Lekcja anatomii
by El-nalesniko
Summary: Cóż począć, gdy Fran, matematyczna perełka, Kochanek Królowej Nauk, nijak nie potrafi poradzić sobie z zagadnieniami z biologii? Wysłać go na korepetycje! Emeczka za słownictwo i yaoi w odległej galaktyce. B26
1. Chapter 1

_Hokus-pokus, czary-mary, na nieszczęście jeszcze żyję i podrzucam wam pierwszą część z dwóch... albo trzech (dwie zostały napisane przeze mnie około trzy lata temu, więc pozostało mi tylko wprowadzić poprawki). Pewna osobo, która wytrwale czekasz na to tyle lat, w końcu skończyłam. Niestety, z ilustracją się nie wyrobiłam. Sprawdzałam to z pierdyliard razy, ale nadal nie jestem w stu procentach pewna co do poprawności interpunkcyjnej czy językowej w pewnych momentach i czuję się odrobinę tak, jakbym popełniła językową zbrodnię. W razie niemca, z uwagami walcie śmiało._

_ACHTUNG! Oc - pani biolożka (która pochodzi z innego fanfika, jakby nie było). I ktoś tam jeszcze. I gejporno w późniejszych rozdziałach, dlatego oznaczam M. Och, jeszcze niecenzuralne słownictwo._

_Handlujcie z tym._

* * *

><p>Dzwonek zadzwonił równo o dwunastej dwadzieścia, a wraz z nim dla Frana zaczynał się koszmar, najgorsza mara zmierzała do urzeczywistnienia, a niegdyś cudowny czwartek, zamienił się w dzień walki o przetrwanie, mianowicie wielkimi krokami zbliżała się kolejna lekcja biologii, z którą chłopiec nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze. Chwila – nie radził sobie wcale. Tego dnia po raz czwarty w tym miesiącu miał zostać wystawiony na próbę, a jej wynik decydował o życiu lub śmierci, zdaniu lub nie zdaniu, mocnej jedynce albo ledwo żywej dwójce, trzymającej się w pionie ostatkiem sił, niczym po długiej, wyczerpującej bitwie, oznaczona licznymi bliznami i ranami. Nauczycielka klasy trzeciej C, Profesor Ferracci, była bardzo surowa i mimo wielu próśb ze strony dyrektora i wychowawcy, nie odpuszczała biednemu gimnazjaliście, za każdym razem wzywając go na plac boju, miejsce specjalnie wyznaczone dla ludzi jego pokroju – mały, zdarty fragment parkietu. To niewielkie kółeczko wyraźnie odznaczało się od całej reszty wypolerowanej podłogi, żyło swoim życiem, za każdym razem zalewając się łzami bólu, rozdrapywane i zadeptywane przez odpytywanych uczniów.<p>

Mimo kilkunastu minut spóźnienia, biolożka wciąż nie pojawiała się w zasięgu wzroku wychowanków, co pozwalało na chwilę wytchnienia, rozmowy z przyjaciółmi, a w przypadku Frana – nawet spisania testamentu. Chłopiec jako jedyny siedział skulony w pierwszej ławce tuż przed biurkiem, przed tym sosnowym klockiem zagłady, w myślach odmawiając wszystkie możliwe litanie. Ten kawał obgryzionego drewna przyprawiał go o dreszcze, porażając swoim majestatem, mimo prostoty wykonania. W oczach nastolatka wydawał się być ogromny i przerażający, jak gdyby ktoś przed chwilą wyrwał je z horroru, chłodne, choć przed sekundą splamione świeżą krwią. To było tylko jednym z wielu czynników, dla których zagadnienia z tego przedmiotu omijały jego pamięć z daleka. Młodzieniec był na tyle zestresowany, że nawet nie pokusił się o otwarcie książki, aby się pouczyć.

Nagle usłyszał zawodzenie drzwi, kaleczące jego wrażliwy słuch w tak okropny sposób, jak gdyby ktoś wbijał w jego głowę setki tysięcy ostrych igieł. Poczuł, że jeśli ten dramat za chwilę nie dobrnie ostatniego aktu, mózg wypłynie mu uszami. – Jezusie Nazareński – jęknął, podnosząc głowę z blatu. Przez przydługie, zielone kosmyki dostrzegł wysoką, niemal skrzącą się w blasku słońca sylwetkę. Cała klasa momentalnie umilkła, rozchodząc się na swoje miejsca bez najmniejszego szmeru. Młodzież zamarła, obserwując jak porcelanowe lico Frana blednie z każdą sekundą, stwarzając jeszcze bardziej widoczny kontrast pomiędzy skórą, a szmaragdowymi oczami. W tamtej chwili można było dostrzec, jak chłopiec mruży oczy w obliczu bijącej od kobiety jasności. Powoli i z gracją, pani Nina przestąpiła próg, kierując się w stronę persony obrazującej nędzę, rozpacz i niedouczenie. _Teraz naprawdę wygląda jak czarownica _– pomyślał zielonowłosy, mimowolnie się uśmiechając.

Białe włosy sięgające pasa, były niedbale zebrane w kok, zupełnie jakby przed chwilą ktoś wytarmosił kobietę za głowę. Niektóre z nich sterczały na boki lub pozostały luźno, wieńcząc wygląd styranej, nieogarniętej baby po trzydziestce. Nierówno zapięta koszula i niezasznurowane oficerki były jedynie dodatkiem na poszarpanym, pedagogicznym płótnie. Cała klasa powiodła wzrokiem za anorektyczną figurą, zasiadającą za drewnianą taflą, dzielącą ją i znienawidzonego ucznia na taką odległość, by w razie napadu agresji być oddaloną na tyle, żeby nie rzucić mu się do gardła. Z wyraźnym znużeniem sięgnęła ręką po szkolny eksponat, obity grubą, sztywną warstwą czerwonego materiału przypominającego skórę, po czym niechętnie przewertowała kilka kartek w celu sprawdzenia ostatniego tematu. Omiotła wzrokiem każdą jednostkę, rejestrując obecności, by przejść do odznaczenia niedobitków. Widząc uśmiech na twarzy znienawidzonego ucznia, zapytała:

– Z czego się tak cieszysz, Quvrin? Jeszcze moment i nie będzie ci do śmiechu. Zasuwaj pod tablicę, bo nagle napadła mnie niewyobrażalna chęć porozmawiania z twoją osobą.

Fran niepewnie podniósł się z miejsca, ociężałym krokiem zbliżając się do szkieletu, bezwiednie zwisającego z wieszaka po prawej stronie tablicy. Przypominał zielonowłosemu o tym, co za sekundę może go spotkać. Lustrował wzrokiem wisielca, skazanego za bycie niedoukiem pokroju chłopca. Z przerażeniem wyczekiwał końca, uważnie przyglądając się niespiesznym ruchom Niny, wyławiającej z torby rozsuwany wskaźnik, zwany potocznie różdżką, a następnie zaczęła wypytywać chłopca.

– Co to za kość? – Wskazała na miednicę.

– E… Ten… O…Okołoodbytowa? – wydukał młodzieniec po dłuższej chwili.

Cała klasa wybuchła śmiechem, podczas gdy nauczycielka wyklinała pod nosem wszystko, co żywe. Z każdą lekcją głupota Frana zaskakiwała ją coraz bardziej i niewiele brakowało do przekroczenia cienkiej granicy, łączącej irytację z żywą, ognistą furią, rozsadzającą każdy napotkany przedmiot na atomy.

– Boże, widzisz, a nie grzmisz! – burknęła zdołowana. – Siadaj, dzisiaj tylko minus, jako że twój wychowawca przekonał mnie, żebym się nad tobą zlitowała. Załatwiliśmy ci korepetycje z praktykantem specjalnie wyselekcjonowanym przez dyrektora. Inaczej nawet nie marz o zdaniu egzaminu gimnazjalnego z części przyrodniczej z wynikiem większym niż dwadzieścia procent, chociaż nie jestem pewna, czy i tyle nastrzelasz.

Zrezygnowany chłopaczyna ruszył w kierunku swojej ławki, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. Korepetytor? Żaden idiota nie będzie mu mówił, jak ma żyć!

– Podła suka – syknął, mijając białowłosą. Puściła tę uwagę mimo uszu, wiedząc że korepetytor odwdzięczy się za nią… i to z nawiązką.

Po lekcjach nastolatek w końcu mógł odetchnąć z ulgą i dać upust swoim emocjom. Opuścił plac boju, czując się jak żołnierz, który cudem uniknął bezpośredniej konfrontacji na froncie. Wiedział, że to tylko chwila wytchnienia i niedługo znów na horyzoncie pojawi się oponent, nawołując do krwawej walki, mającej dwa zakończenia do wyboru. Jednakże najpierw musiał uporać się z bitwą wewnątrz siebie i postarać się uporządkować myśli, rozbijające się o podburzone mury jego umysłu. Spróbował zasięgnąć porady znajomego z klasy, który wracał w tę samą stronę. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał z nim otwarcie, nawet nie próbował niczego więcej niżeli krótkiej wymiany poglądów na takie tematy jak matematyka i cycki. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Fran był jednym z tych Wielkich Kochanków Królowej Nauk i mógł w tej dziedzinie sporo osiągnąć, jednak nie zanosiło się na to, by ta matematyczna perełka kroczyła drogą usłaną dywanem utkanym z pierwiastków.

– I co ja mam twoim zdaniem zrobić? – zapytał, czując przytłaczającą go bezradność. – Mógłbym jej powiedzieć, co o niej myślę, ale pewnie zawiesiliby mnie na kilka miesięcy.

– Nie bądź pesymistą i spróbuj z tymi korepetycjami. Może ten przydupas dyra naprawdę ci pomoże – poradził mu chłopak.

– Serio tak sądzisz?

– A co ci szkodzi spróbować? Gorzej być nie może! Bez urazy, ale z bioli jesteś beznadziejny, Franiu.

– To do jutra, powiem ci jak poszło – powiedział zielonowłosy, widząc swoją furtkę.

– Ta, siemaneczko – odparł kolega, przybijając mu piątkę.

Chłopak bez jakiejkolwiek subtelności przekręcił plastikową gałką w kolorze zgniłej zieleni, po czym pchnął ją przed siebie, torując sobie drogę prowadzącą do wrót azylu. Nim jednak nadeszło upragnione spotkanie z drzwiami, napotkał na swej ścieżce babcię, z uśmiechem witającą drobną sylwetę. Nie poświęcił jej zbyt wiele czasu – rzucił krótkie „cześć" i odszedł, nie zwracając przesadnej uwagi na czynność przez nią wykonywaną. Robiła na drutach, kołysząc się w przód i w tył na bujanym fotelu z najtańszego drewna, umiejscowionym na werandzie. Przekraczając próg budynku, zdążył jedynie ogarnąć wzrokiem stan domu. Nic się nie zmieniło. Stylizowany na lata sześćdziesiąte, napęczniały od bibelotów i kryształowych żyrandoli, upstrzony kolorowymi tapetami i ciężkimi, zakurzonymi dywanami, jak stał, tak stał i chwała za to bogu. Nim jednak skierował się po schodach na górę, zgarnął obiad ze stołu i ruszył z nim w niebezpieczną wędrówkę na piętro, gdzie mieściła się jego oaza. Po długim i wyczerpującym marszu, przebił się przez drewniane wrota, z uśmiechem satysfakcji odstawiając artefakty na należne im miejsce, bowiem biurko nie służyło mu do odrabiania lekcji czy pobierania nauki czarnej magii z tych szatańskich pomiotów, ale właśnie do jedzenia czy korzystania z komputera. Nie potrafił spełniać obowiązków edukacyjnych na tej śliskiej, lodowatej tafli drewna. Do skupienia potrzebował ciepła i wygody, a niestety tych warunków nie spełniała ulokowana w okolicy okna ława. Dzisiejszego dnia nie pozostało mu już nic, jak tylko wyciągnąć się na górze wygodnych poduszek niczym kot, wciskający się w ciasną, ciepłą szczelinę. Z rozkoszą przymknął zmęczone powieki i zapadł w objęcia Morfeusza tak głęboko, że nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy w jego pokoju zjawił się nieoczekiwany gość.

Po bliżej nieokreślonym czasie rozchylił niechętnie powieki, mrucząc i pojękując w niezrozumiałym dla nikogo języku. Nie zdążył do końca otrzeźwieć, nim rozpoczął się siarczysty deszcz pytań.

– To ty jesteś tym nieszczęśnikiem, którego mam douczać? – zapytała blond-fioletowa plama, nachylając się nad kompletnie wyjebanym z akcji Franem.

Chłopiec raptownie otrzeźwiał i odruchowo odsunął się w tył. „Co?! Jak?! Co?! Gdzie?!" wrzeszczał w myślach, coraz mocniej napierając plecami na twardy zagłówek, zupełnie jak wariat w późnym stadium choroby, nie zważając na niewygodę czy ból. Teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć się przybyszowi z bliska. Był to młodzieniec drobnej postury, który najwidoczniej od dawna nie ścinał włosów, albowiem grzywa koloru żółci kadmowej zakrywała ponad połowę twarzy, tworząc idealną kompozycję wraz z bladą skórą. Sprawiał wrażenie osoby delikatnej i ułożonej. Ubiór stanowiły fioletowy sweter w czarne paski i obcisłe spodnie, przyozdobione przetarciami na kolanach. Całości dopełniały ciemne trampki za kostkę. Spod bujnej czupryny mignęły mu oczy w kolorze szczerego złota.

– Belphegor, ale możesz mówić mi Bel. – Wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

– Fran – oznajmił, dopełniając gestu.

– Wiesz, po co tu przyszedłem? – wypalił nagle blondyn, przysiadając na skraju łóżka.

_Oczywiście, że wiem. Ta biała suka i cała reszta pieprzonej rady pedagogicznej cię tu ściągnęła, chuju._

– Tak. Zapewne chcesz sprawdzić, co potrafię. Zaręczam, że nic. Nienawidzę tego przedmiotu i nauczycielki – oznajmił zielonowłosy.

– Czy na pewno nic, to się jeszcze okaże.

**Pięć minut później.**

– Jasna cholera, ty naprawdę nic nie umiesz! Jesteś porażką pedagogiczną pani Ferracci! – jęknął załamany mężczyzna, uderzając głową w ścianę. – Przed nami dużo, dużo pracy.

– Nie wątpię – mruknął Fran.

Siedzieli do późnej nocy, ćwicząc najprostsze rzeczy. Bel wykładał Franowi łopatologię w najprostszej postaci, starając się trafić do chłopca jak tylko mógł. I rzeczywiście – udało się! Zapamiętał nazwy wszystkich kończyn. Zielonowłosego nurtowało tylko jedno. Już po pierwszej lekcji korepetytor wydał mu się nieco dziwny, jednak nie przywiązywał do tego wielkiej wagi. A może po prostu mu się zdawało? Kto wie.

Nazajutrz spóźnił się do szkoły. Przez całą drogę dziękował bogu, że w piątki nie ma biologii. „Jutro odeśpię" powtarzał sobie w myślach, biegnąc na łeb na szyję, byle prędzej dotrzeć do klasy.

Wpadł do sali chemicznej, o mało nie wyważając przy tym drzwi. Nauczyciel spiorunował go wzrokiem, po czym z pogardą wpisał spóźnienie. Mukuro Rokudo nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś opuszczał _jego _lekcje. A już w szczególności, gdy kaleka pokroju Quvrin'a przeszkadzała w _jego_ lekcji. Jednak jak na złość, Quvrin robił to często. Zbyt często. Na dodatek był straszną gadułą. Wyjątkiem była biologia, rzecz jasna, wtedy siedział cicho jak mysz pod miotłą. Ale na pozostałych lekcjach? A gdzież tam! Nie dość, że gęba mu się nie zamykała, to jeszcze pyskował i lubił dyskutować.

– Och no, zamknij się w końcu Fran, albo wsadzę ci tę fiolkę z fenoloftaleiną w… – W porę ugryzł się w język. – Po prostu wpiszę ci uwagę i koniec!

– Oj no dobra, dobra. Aczkolwiek… – zaczął chłopiec.

– Zamknij się, do cholery!

– No już, już. Nie odzywam się.

Mukuro kontynuował lekcję. Dzisiaj przerabiali szeregi homologiczne alkanów, alkenów i alkinów, jako nakazywała podstawa programowa klasy trzeciej gimnazjum. Rysował na tablicy wzory sumaryczne, strukturalne i półstrukturalne. Zaraz po przepisaniu wiadomości do zeszytu, klasa 3C została ponownie zbombardowana, tym razem przez reakcje spalania całkowitego i niecałkowitego etanu, etenu, etynu i wielu, wielu innych. Dwie minuty przed końcem lekcji Rokudo zadał dzieciom pracę domową. Jako że nie był mściwy i grupa, która została mu przydzielona pod opiekę, jako-tako przypadła mu do gustu, kazał im zrobić tylko trzy zadania. Chwilę potem wyszedł z klasy, szeleszcząc białym fartuchem.

Na następnej lekcji Fran mógł nieco odpocząć. Oto zbliżał się nauczyciel od wychowania do życia w rodzinie. Dino, bo takie nosił imię, był świeżo upieczonym magistrem. Młodzież darzyła go z szacunkiem, chociaż często zwracano się do niego per „ty". Gimnazjalistki szalały za jego rozwichrzonymi blond włosami i luzackim stylem. Nie należał do ludzi specjalnie ogarniętych, aczkolwiek wielu młodzieńców obrało go sobie za autorytet.

– Panie i panowie, wchodzimy do klasy! – zakrzyknął.

Podopieczni posłusznie wykonali polecenie i z nieopisaną radością zasiedli w ławkach, czekając na kolejny wykład o tym, co się dzieje „gdy kobieta i mężczyzna bardzo się kochają…" .

– Dzisiaj porozmawiamy sobie o antykoncepcji – oznajmił niemal triumfalnym tonem. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nikt z was nie współżyje. Mam zamiar was co nieco uświadomić o tym i o tamtym.

Tego dnia Fran z radością wracał do domu. Nadchodził WEEKEND, czyli coś, czego osoby w jego wieku wyczekiwały najbardziej. Wreszcie odpocznie, odeśpi, albo wyskoczy na jakąś imprezę… Niestety, jego kolorowe wizje na temat nadchodzących dni zniszczyła kolejna dawka korepetycji z anatomii człowieka. Początkowo był niezadowolony, jednak z każdą kolejną minutą podobało mu się coraz bardziej. Bel może i potrafił być złośliwy, dokuczliwy i wymagający, ale miał również te dobre strony.

– Reasumując, co tutaj masz? – zapytał, naciskając jego lewą pierś.

– No, serce – odparł zielonowłosy, dziwiąc się sam sobie ze znajomości narządu.

– I do czego ci służy?

– Do życia.

– Konkrety proszę. – Bel uderzył go książką w głowę. – Bo będę tu z tobą siedział do rana, bałwanie.

– Jest odpowiedzialne za wszystkie życiowe funkcje – przepompowuje krew i te sprawy.

– Na egzaminie nie będzie „i te sprawy" ! Musisz dokładnie to wiedzieć. Na razie przejdźmy dalej.

Fran wzdrygnął się, gdy blondyn zszedł ręką nieco niżej.

– Co mamy w tym miejscu?

– Płuca.

– Do czego ci to potrzebne? – spytał Belphegor, mocniej wciskając palec w żebra zielonowłosego.

– Do oddychania?

– Przejrzyj jeszcze książkę. I tak jest już o wiele lepiej niż na początku – stwierdził korepetytor, szturchając ucznia palcem w brzuch. – Na dzisiaj koniec. Jestem pełen nadziei! Gdzieś tam w głębi ciebie jeszcze tli się płomyczek nadziei, że wyjdziesz ze spierdolenia. Kiedy masz następną biologię?

– We wtorek – odparł zielonowłosy, krzywiąc się.

– W takim razie wpadnę w poniedziałek.

Pożegnali się jakoś tak… inaczej niż zwykle. Atmosfera wydawała się być nieco bardziej napięta niż zazwyczaj, zaś zwykły uścisk dłoni wydawał mu się taki… Intymny? „Poczekaj, Fran. Już kompletnie cię pogięło." Skarcił sam siebie .

Młodzieniec zerknął na zegar, pokazujący dopiero dwudziestą drugą. O tej porze nie było sensu robić wjazdu na imprezę do Jaqueline. Przyjdzie na poprawiny. A jeśli nie będzie poprawin? Nie rozwodząc się dłużej nad tą sprawą, wyszedł, nie zważając na babcię.


	2. Chapter 2

**No hej, to znów ja, znów z nowym rozdziałem. Błagam, nie zjedzcie mnie za te cholerne porównania i bogate opisy o dupie Maryny. Pls, mam nadzieję, że ktoś to jednak wytrzyma i nie rzuci tego po akapicie. Nadzieja matką głupich, cóż ja poradzę. Ten rozdział miał być przedłużony o kilka scen, ale zdecydowałam, że zanim je poprawię, minie pierdylion lat, toteż nieco szybciej, a może i później niż się spodziewałam, pokazuję wam TO. Konkretna akcja w trójeczce. Ach, i jeszcze z****astanawiałam się nad kolorem oczu Gokudery. Na jednej ilustracji są szare, na innej zielone. Co to za czary?**

**Przepraszam, że nie potrafię pisać i niektóre przemyślenia są po prostu nie do ogarnięcia. Straciłam tę moc...**

* * *

><p>Nadchodził koniec pierwszego półrocza, co równało się nadciągającej apokalipsie – rada pedagogiczna zbliżała się z prędkością światła, paląc i gwałcąc każdy mijający dzień tygodnia. Najgorszy, najbardziej stresujący i pracowity okres w życiu każdego wykładowcy, przypominał atmosferą dzień Sądu Ostatecznego. Nauczyciele starali się nadążyć z wystawianiem ocen, sprawdzając klasówki, kartkówki i wypracowania, przewalające się tonami w teczkach i biurkach. Och, jak teraz przydałby się deszcz siarki, który mógłby rozpuścić to wszystko w cholerę! Żeby te pieprzone bachory chociaż się uczyły…<p>

W podobnej sytuacji był profesor Gokudera, wykształcony matematyk, pragnący by jego podopieczni jak najlepiej zdali egzamin. Jak najdokładniej starał się wykładać dzieciom swój przedmiot i – musiał przyznać – niektórzy byli cholernie zdolni. Wśród szkatułki pełnej matematycznych brylantów znalazł się Fran – jeden z ulubieńców srebrnowłosego wykładowcy. Koleżanki z klasy zachwycały się inteligencją i błyskotliwością zielonowłosego… lecz tylko na matematyce, francuskim i WOSie. Z reszty przedmiotów był dosyć przeciętny, wykluczając biologię, z której możliwości chłopca nie przewyższały przydatnością kamienia. Ot prosty, zbędny minerał, nie wnoszący dla ludzkości nic nowego. Żadnych rewelacji.

Lekcje Gokudery wyglądały bardzo przyzwoicie jak na możliwości umysłowe przydzielonej mu grupy. Uczniowie nie wykazywali żadnych przejawów nadpobudliwości, słabsi kryli się za resztą lub chowali głowy w książki, gdy wybierał kogoś do tablicy, zaś lepsi zgłaszali się do odpowiedzi, próbując zatrzymać ten konwój żałobników niezrozumienia geometrii. Kiedy już spotykał się z niewiedzą, tłumaczył nawet po kilka razy, opierając się prostych przykładach.

Klasa zaczęła rozwiązywać zadanie pierwsze ze strony sto piętnastej. Fran wpatrywał się w sufit z niesamowitym zaciekawieniem, jak gdyby pierwszy raz w życiu widział go na oczy. Z podziwem chłonął każdy milimetr zabytkowego stropu, miażdżąc zębami plastikowy długopis. Dłuższą chwilę był poza zasięgiem Królestwa Nauk, mającym swe wpływy w najodleglejszych zakątkach uniwersum i tam, gdzie w tamtym momencie się znajdował, armia Królowej władającej tą krainą nie była w stanie zdobyć fortecy myśli młodzieńca, otoczonej grubym murem w kolorach tęczy, zbudowanym z setek cegieł wypalonych z wyobrażeń. Nawet nie dostrzegł, kiedy profesor podał mu dwa nagie miecze, wyzywając na krwawy pojedynek ostrosłupów. Pomimo wielokrotnych nawoływań, nie zareagował, próbując wydostać się z głębin iluzji. Nie potrafił obudzić się ze snu, otulającego go silnymi ramionami fantazji, tworzącymi skuteczną barierę odgradzającą go od rzeczywistości. Izolowały go od świata w sposób tak wygodny i rozkoszny, że żadna siła nie posiadała dostatecznej mocy, by rozerwać kajdany wyobraźni. Żadna, poza linijką z nadgryzionego zębem czasu drewna o dumnej długości stu centymetrów, która bez jakichkolwiek skrupułów zaatakowała jego potylicę z siłą, bez problemu kierującą twarz na spotkanie z lodowatym blatem ławki.

– Quvrin, co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje?! – Dwoje szarych oczu przypominało teraz wzburzone, morskie fale, czyhające na połknięcie Tytanica, obierającego trasę matematycznej enigmy Krzysztofa Pazdro.

– Nic, naprawdę nic! Po prostu się nie wyspałem. Pomagałem babci, bo złapała jakieś choróbsko – skłamał gładko Fran.

– Proszę po raz ostatni. Ogarnij się i nie rób mi ani sobie wstydu. Niedługo olimpiada matematyczna i chciałbym cię na nią zabrać. Przyłóż się trochę, dzieciaku.

Chłopak pokiwał głową w geście zrozumienia. Jak mógłby zaprzepaścić taką szansę?! Może nawet udałoby mu się ominąć tę pieprzoną biologię. Ach, gdyby tylko łut szczęścia poklepał go po tym wątłym ramieniu!

Nie mogąc zaprzestać potoku myśli, roztrzaskujących się o brzegi ponad jego głową, wyszedł z klasy na przerwę, o mało nie zahaczając nogą o próg. Czuł się tak niesamowicie skołowany, że powoli każda pojedyncza kończyna odmawiała mu posłuszeństwa i jak sam zdążył się zorientować, czerep dobiegł do mety jako pierwszy, padając na glebę zaraz za linią. Dlaczego myślał akurat o _nim_? O tym jego uśmiechu, złotych oczach, które ukazywał podpinając grzywkę i delikatnych dłoniach, dotykających jego ciała. Rumieniec na dobre zagościł na niewinnej twarzyczce, wydymającej wargi w geście zakłopotania. – Kurwa, dosyć! – skarcił się w myślach. – Przecież nie jestem gejem!

* * *

><p>Z każdą kolejną lekcją nastolatek był coraz bardziej niespokojny, wiercąc się w miejscu i wydając z siebie zgłuszone pomruki, co raczej nie było jego znakiem rozpoznawczym, bowiem Fran należał do tej grupy młodych ludzi, którzy szczędzili sobie dodatkowych przygód związanych ze sportem. Był to chłopiec spokojny i opanowany, podchodzący do problemu w sposób racjonalny, okazując innym swoją wyższość i dojrzałość, toteż takie zachowanie wzbudziło niepokój w poszczególnych jednostkach współegzystujących z tą osobliwą personą. Z niezwykłym wysiłkiem udało mu się dobrnąć czwartej lekcji – sztuki, otwierającej na oścież wrota wrażliwości i piękna, co tylko bardziej podziałało na jego dekoncentrację. Lussuria przygotował dla całej klasy płótna i po dwie akrylowe farby, zlecając uczniom namalowanie swoich uczuć. Jak na złość, Fran został hojnie obdarowany aż dwoma kolorami, będącymi pakietem różu i czerwieni. Z niechęcią przystąpił do blejtramu i zamoczył pędzel w czerwonej farbie. Zamknął oczy i zaczął wodzić nim po powierzchni płótna, wylewając przy tym swoją frustrację.<p>

– Hej, Fran, co tam za gejowskie znaki tworzysz? – spytał go Fuuta, z rozbawieniem przyglądając się pracy kolegi.

– Co? – zdziwił się zielonowłosy, lecz po ujrzeniu swojego dzieła o mało nie zemdlał. – Co to jest, do ciężkiej cholery?!

Z przerażeniem patrzył na przemian raz na jasnowłosego chłopca, lustrującego go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, a raz na otwarte na oścież bramy jego orientacji.

Czerwony jednorożec swobodnie hasał po łące, niesiony hen w dal poprzez różowy pył miłości.

Chłopak nie mogąc opanować napływającej fali wściekłości, zamazał rumakowi głowę tak, żeby wyglądało to jak rozbryzgujące się wnętrzności, a w rogu obrazu dorysował fragment snajpera.

– Oi, Fran-chan! Cóż to jest?! – zawył nauczyciel z przerażeniem. – Źle się czujesz? A może masz depresję? Marsz do psychologa!

* * *

><p>Biblioteka, ostoja ciszy i spokoju; jej aura rozchodziła się po całym parterze. To tutaj można było się odprężyć, poczytać dziwne książki, sprowadzane z całego świata przez bibliotekarza, urzędującego tam niemal dzień i noc, a także zaszyć się między półkami i odespać zarwaną nockę. Ten niewysoki, pocieszny blondynek traktował uczniów na równi, nierzadko dając schronienie wagarowiczom. Czasem też zdarzało się, że koledzy z pracy, mający akurat okienko, schodzili się na dyskusje przy kawce. Tak było i tym razem. Po godzinie dwunastej rozpoczęła się zażarta debata pomiędzy strażnikiem księgozbiorów, Wilhelmem Zdobywcą i Napoleonem.<p>

– A widzieliście higienistkę? – spytał podekscytowany Irie, o mały włos nie upuszczając z wrażenia notatek z francuskiego. – Ta to ma czym oddychać.

– Aj tam, Ruda jest przeciętna. Widzieliście panią psycholog? Uohoo, to jest dopiero sztuka. Taką to bym szarpał, jak Reksio szynkę – stwierdził Squalo, miętoląc między palcami kartkówki ze znajomości słownictwa.

– A ja to bym się z Niną pouczył anatomii – rozmarzył się Basil, podstemplowując kolejną książkę. – Klepałbym jak majster blachę.

Wszyscy trzej – jak na zawołanie – westchnęli głośno, dając na wstrzymanie niespełnionym fantazjom, po czym powrócili do popijania kawy z kubków w tęczowe zwierzątka. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł chemik, trzaskając torbą z zeszytami o blat biurka, chcąc tym samym poinformować o swojej obecności.

– Ty też masz okienko, Mukusiu? – Uśmiechnął się Irie, poprawiając okulary.

– Ta – rzucił zrezygnowany, rozkładając się na krześle. – O czym dzisiaj temat?

– O naszych koleżankach, jak w większości przypadków. Która – twoim zdaniem, rzecz jasna – ma największe… arbuzy?

Mukuro zastanowił się przez sekundkę. Cóż, teoretycznie była to Emilia, higienistka, którą obecnie zastępowała Mira, ale jako kobieta zamężna i zaciążona, nie wchodziła w grę. Mężczyźni patrzyli na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, gdy wypowiadał swoje myśli na głos bez jakiejkolwiek krępacji. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy ich znajomość przesunęła się odrobinkę w przód, poza linię przysłowiowego tabu. Żaden temat nie był im obcy czy wstydliwy. Rozmowy o seksie czy rasizmie, to samo w zakresie żartów czy historii z życia. Po prostu były na porządku dziennym, co z każdym dniem coraz bardziej otwierało ich na siebie. Podzielili się swoimi kontemplacjami na ten temat, po czym jednogłośnie stwierdzili:

– Gdyby szef nas usłyszał, zapewne bylibyśmy martwi.

Zapadła cisza. Każdy z obecnych zajmował się czym innym, jak gdyby rozmowa sprzed kilku minut nigdy nie miała miejsca. Jeden popijał napój, drugi sprawdzał zeszyty, trzeci ponowił przybijanie stempli, a czwarty przeglądał czas present perfect w jednym z podręczników.

– To ja ten… zrobię dzisiaj dla 2A kartkówkę z nieregularnych – oznajmił Squalo triumfalnym tonem.

* * *

><p>Zielonowłosy wrócił do domu totalnie wyczerpany. To był jeden z tych dni, które nie zdarzały się często, dni, które nie bez powodu nazywał „pierdolnikiem nie do ogarnięcia". Najgorsze sześć godzin w jego życiu jakby z premedytacją chwytały wskazówki zegarów, byle tylko przedłużyć katusze nastolatka, z trudem pokonującego labirynt swoich uczuć. Przez cały ten czas nie potrafił się skupić, wiercił się w miejscu, nie rejestrował, co dzieje się wokół, niemalże roniąc łzy przepełnione wściekłością, spływające cienkimi, kryształowymi strużkami do pojemnika z napisem „sfrustrowany kretyn". Jedyne czego teraz domagała się jego dusza, to chwili wytchnienia, relaksu w ciszy i wygodzie. Pragnął zaszyć się gdzieś, gdzie nikt go nie odnajdzie, w jego własnym, małym świecie, do którego klucz posiadał jedynie on i nikt poza nim. Klucz odlany tylko raz, tylko dla jednej osoby, o określonej wielkości i kształcie, pasujący tylko i wyłącznie do jednych drzwi...<p>

Chłopiec przekroczył złote progi swojego schronienia, będącego jak gdyby odrębnym światem, oddalonym od rzeczywistości o setki mil, powlekanych ciszą i niezrozumieniem. Tronem tego królestwa było łóżko z miękką, puchową kołdrą, w której można było zatopić się na długie godziny bez jakichkolwiek konsekwencji. Uczynił to bez zastanowienia, kompletnie zapominając o wieczornych korepetycjach.

– Fran, skarbie! Wychodzę! Idę dziś z Halinką na bingo i wrócę dopiero jutro rano. – W jego uszach głos babci wydobywał się prawdopodobnie z kopalni w Bełchatowie i niewiele informacji zachowało się w pamięci styranego nastolatka. Nie przejął się słowami opiekunki, wierząc, że w samotności pozwoli sobie na chwilę odprężenia.

Och, boże, ile dałby za to, by choć na chwilę przestać myśleć o bladych, smukłych palcach, sunących coraz niżej i niżej, zatrzymując się tam, gdzie zatrzymać się im nie wypada… Ile dałby, by odsunąć od siebie brudne myśli, zamieść je w kąt, w który nikt już nigdy nie zajrzy, zamknąć w kartonie, zakleić kilometrami taśmy… Ile dałby za możliwość przestania myślenia o blondynie, tłumaczącym zasady przekazywania informacji genetycznej! Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędził na rozmyślaniu o tym niewysokim, niecierpliwym mężczyźnie, karzącym go za najmniejszą pomyłkę. Jednak Franowi podobały się te kary. Nie były w żaden sposób poniżające czy też bolesne, o nie. Za każdym razem, gdy młodzieniec udzielił błędnej odpowiedzi, zostawał pociągnięty to za płatek ucha, to za wargę, to-gdzieś-go-klepnął-to-pogładził, co sprawiało Franowi niemałą przyjemność, zaś utrzymacie ciała w ryzach stawało się niemałym wyzwaniem. I nadszedł ten moment, kiedy pozostawał sam w swej świątyni, mając okazję do rozładowania emocji. W jednej chwili wszystkie troski i pragnienia mogły znaleźć niewielką ścieżkę prowadzącą do wyjścia, bez potrzeby pokonywania zawiłych korytarzy, zwieńczonych trzygłową bestią. Rumieniec zdobiący porcelanowe policzki przybrał odcień rubinu, wraz z narastającą wewnątrz ochotą spuszczenia fantazji z nadszarpanej smyczy. Chciał po prostu poczuć ulgę, pozwolić tej burzy siać spustoszenie poza wycieńczoną powłoką. Jednym sprawnym ruchem odsunął zdrowy rozum na bok, pozostawiając niepohamowane pożądanie w najczystszej postaci.

Palcem wyznaczył ścieżkę na chłodnej skórze brzucha, ciągnącą się od mostka aż po linię spodni. Niespiesznie podjął walkę z zamkiem, wygrywając ją bez większego trudu, a tym samym kontynuując wędrówkę gorącej dłoni, przypominającej w tej chwili rozżarzony węglik, żłobiący okręgi w lodowatym podbrzuszu. „Niżej, niżej!" szeptała jego podświadomość, namawiając na zajęcie się miejscem błagającym o więcej uwagi. Fran nie mógł oprzeć się namowom tej irracjonalnej kobiety, czyniąc każdy gest z niesamowitą delikatnością, wypełniając go powoli, nadając każdemu, pojedynczemu ruchowi wyjątkowe znaczenie, od gładzenia główki kilkoma palcami, po posuwiste ruchy na całej długości. Chłopiec nie potrafił powstrzymać cichych westchnień, spowodowanych każdym gestem, prowadzących go na wyżyny rozkoszy. Jeszcze tylko moment dzielił go od eksplozji.

Raptem otrzeźwiał, słysząc skrzypienie drzwi. Było za późno, by móc zaprzestać tej nieprzyzwoitej czynności, albowiem chłopiec już spacerował po krawędzi spełnienia, będąc coraz bardziej zdecydowanym na rzucenie się w otchłań. Wraz ze zbliżającym się końcem, do jego uszu dobiegały coraz głośniejsze kroki. Nie było odwrotu.

Przymknął powieki, osnute mglistą powłoką, by chwilę potem pozwolić sobie na zduszony jęk, zagrany na strunach krtani w sposób tak słodki i błogi, że skusiłby niejednego mężczyznę. Do akompaniamentu dołączyła biała, lepka ciecz, malująca abstrakcję na filigranowym ciele (od autorki: oh, pls, halp, jeste wierszoklete). W tym samym momencie do pokoju wszedł młody korepetytor, zastając chłopca w stanie… jednego wielkiego bałaganu. Tak, widok zamglonych oczu, słodkiej zaróżowionej twarzyczki i drobnej sylwetki wygiętej w ekstazie, odczuł poniżej pasa mocniej niżby chciał. – Nie. Tak nie wolno! Ogarnij się, Belphagor! – skarcił się w myślach blondyn, z trudem odwracając wzrok w drugą stronę.

– Fran, doprowadź się do porządku i zaczynajmy lekcję – poprosił. Patrzenie na niego w takiej sytuacji i niemożliwość chociażby muśnięcia go opuszkiem palca była pieprzoną mordęgą i najgorszą możliwą karą zesłaną na niego przez niebiosa.

– Bel, czy ty… widziałeś to wszystko? – wydyszał z trudem. Jego głos był tak pociągający, że mężczyzna ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

– Idź już i ogarnij dupsko.

Chłopiec podniósł się z łóżka i nie przejmując się golizną wyruszył na pielgrzymkę do łazienki. W tym czasie blondyn starał się uspokoić i przestać myśleć o uczniu jak o obiekcie westchnień seksualnych. Doszedł do wniosku, że jedyne, co w tej chwili może zrobić to udawać, że sytuacja sprzed chwili nie miała miejsca.

Fran powrócił po piętnastu minutach, lecz już nie tak, jak go Pan Bóg stworzył, ale ubrany w podkoszulek w czarno-białe paski i dżinsowe rybaczki. Całości dopełniały włosy spięte w kitkę.

– Naprawdę nie jesteś obrzydzony, czy coś? – zapytał niepewnie.

_Och, no błagam, ja tu próbuję zapomnieć, a ty na siłę podejmujesz temat? Żabciu, nawet nie wiesz, jak w tej chwili chciałbym cię przelecieć. Niestety, na samą myśl o tym czuję się jak pedofil._

– Nie. – Bel wysilił się na uśmiech. – Przecież to normalne. Zapomnijmy o tym i przejdźmy do zajęć.

_Kurwa, widział mnie. No ładnie. Ciekawe, co sobie pomyślał. Pewnie teraz w jego oczach jestem niewyżytą seksualnie, sfrustrowaną ropuchą, która spierdoli wszystko, z czym ma styczność. Na dodatek z cienkim fletem…_

_Kurde, chciałbym się z nim pieprzyć. Wróć, co ja mówię?! Bój się boga, mam niespełna szesnaście lat i prawdopodobnie wykazuję objawy niedojebania umysłowego. Zakochałem się, ale mimo wszystko nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć. _

_Czy mogłem nazwać się gejem, bo chciałem pieprzyć się – albo uściślijmy – być pieprzonym przez mojego chyba z dziesięć, jak nie więcej, lat starszego korepetytora? Możliwe. No cóż, nie zbadane są ścieżki ludzkiego umysłu. Jeśli u mnie cokolwiek chociażby odrobinę zbliżonego do umysłu istnieje. Jestem idiotą, porażką, kawałkiem śmierdzącego gówna, a ten koleś był wykształcony i inteligentny, no nie zechce mnie, nie ma co marzyć._

_Zdecydowanie mu tego nie powiem. Dajmy spokój. Na pewno ma dziewczynę czy coś, no nie ma chuja, że księciuniu jest sam…_

Z tą myślą młodzieniec oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza.


End file.
